Kissing
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: My entries in Mystique Angelique's "Kissing Paul Slater" and "Kissing Jesse De Silva" contests...combined. Please review! JS (of course). Complete. (Update: Added 1 last ch.)
1. Kissing Paul Slater

**_Kissing_**

_By ChocolateEclar_

A/N: These are my entries into the contests by Lolly (aka "Mystique Angelique"). This first chapter is my "Kissing Paul Slater" contest entry, and the second chapter is my "Kissing Jesse De Silva" entry. The latter is a continuation of the former. The basic guidelines for the contests were:

**_Paul Contest: _**

**_1. Must be under Suze's point of view._**

**_2. Must have a Paul/Suze kiss._**

**_3. Must be 1000 words or less._**

**_4. Must be titled "Kissing Paul Slater."_**

**_Jesse Contest:_**

**_1. Must be under Suze's point of view._**

**_2. Must have a Jesse/Suze kiss._**

**_3. Must be 1500 words or less._**

**_4. Must be titled "Kissing Jesse De Silva."_**

**I am a Jesse Fan so you do the math as to how this turns out by the end of "Kissing Jesse De Silva"...**

* * *

**Part One:**

**Kissing Paul Slater**

I didn't like it. I swear I didn't. Paul was just taking advantage of what he had hanging over my head – _Jesse_. I mean, I am not the kind of girl who falls for someone who blackmails me.

But I have to admit, the blackmailer does kiss very well. Oh shut up!

Jesse doesn't know. If he did, I know he'd go after Paul and get himself exorcised again. I can't let that happen though. I just have to figure this out on my own. Something inside me says kissing Paul is a strange way of figuring things out, but I never liked that voice anyway.

Today is another shifter lesson with him. I know what will happen.

Adam dropped me off at the end of the driveway as usual. As I came towards Dr. Slaski's huge home, I could see Paul waiting on the front steps.

I know what will happen, but I can't leave. As much as I hate and love it, I just can't.

"Hey, Suze," he called out lazily with that smirk of his. I want to wipe it off his face. _He enjoys this torture!_

Instead, I just stepped right up to him and waited for it – a kiss so bittersweet, it hurt to breathe. For just a moment, I could forget why I was there with this guy.

I will never forget those moments even when now I know they're wrong. Being with Paul is so horrible, and yet…

I know what will happen, but I can't stop kissing him. I tried to push him away in the beginning, but it's no use. That warm, rough feeling that spreads through me feels so good.

I wish I didn't feel guilty around Jesse. I'm doing this for him, so he isn't exorcised, aren't I?

But I think a bit of me likes this dangerous game I'm playing. Trying to keep Jesse safe and in the dark, while sharing kisses with Paul.

This time there was a rustle from behind us, and I broke away and spun around. No one was there…_anymore_.

A dull ache I hadn't noticed spread through my chest. How could I explain this?

It was too late. Jesse knew.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And don't forget to read the conclusion of this.... ("Kissing Jesse De Silva")**


	2. Kissing Jesse De Silva

**_Kissing_**

_By ChocolateEclar_

(A/N: This is a continuation of my entry in the "Kissing Paul Slater" contest, but this is about Jesse…_obviously_. Naturally, if you read my Paul entry, you know this is pretty depressing at the beginning.)

**Part Two: **

**Kissing Jesse De Silva **

My life is ruined.

And I don't mean this because I destroyed a pair of flip-flops in order to run up the wet driveway in the rain after Paul's car had pulled away from my house. I liked my old blue shoes and all, but alas, strips of plastic can snap.

What I mean to say is, Jesse knew! He knew what I had done.

I had kissed the devil and had, admittedly, liked it.

I am such a loser. I wanted to be struck by lightning right there, as I unlocked the door, holding my shoes in the other hand. But I never get what I want, do I?

Soaked through, I shivered as I entered my room. I nearly screeched – which is totally uncharacteristic for me, but I was so tired and confused and angry and…yeah, you get it – when Jesse materialized on the window seat. He was turned away from me and staring out at the downpour.

I wanted to cry and scream and beg for…_something_. But – déjà vu – I never get what I want, do I?

So, I just sat on the edge of my bed and waited. Meanwhile, a nagging little voice in my head hissed, "You're such an idiot. Look what you're doing to him!"

Finally, when the silence was stifling and painful, I whispered, "Jesse…"

For a moment, he did nothing. Then, he said, "Why did you…?"

He didn't know why I had been through so many shifter lessons and make-out sessions with Paul. "I was trying to…" I began, but stopped as he twisted around to face me. Very dark eyes looked at me with so many emotions at once. Pain and despair were prominent, but so were hope and anxiety. And something else.

"Yes, Susannah?" prompted Jesse.

"I…I was trying to protect you," I said. A lump was growing in my throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"And protecting me had something to do with allowing Slater to touch you?" Jesse hissed.

He had gone from hurt to angry I realized. Even as upset as I was, I managed to grumble under my breath, "_Men_."

"_What?_"

"I learned a bit about shifting from Paul while I was with him," I insisted.

"Such as how to go to the Shadowland and kiss simultaneously?" mumbled Jesse. The bottle of moisturizer sitting on my dresser shook and threatened to fly off due to his fury.

"You don't have to believe me," I whispered with a sigh.

The bottle stopped as abruptly as it had begun, and Jesse stood up and sat next to me. "_Querida_, I know if I tell you to cease this, you will only continue in this way of "protecting" me, and if I fight Slater, it will only hurt you, so I won't do either."

It took a long time for that to process. My eyes went very wide as I blurted out, "_What?_"

"Instead, I will tell you that Father Dominic and I have been planning something for some time…and it will be complete by the end of the month," Jesse explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You will soon see, _querida_," whispered Jesse, giving me a brief kiss on the lips before dematerializing.

Ah, I love Jesse's kisses.

* * *

I didn't see Jesse for days, but I went to Paul all the same. He wouldn't exorcize Jesse when I was doing what he wanted, would he? Or atleast, I hoped not.

I was standing in Paul's backyard, pondering the possible results of bashing Paul's nose in with a flowerpot, when Paul gabbed my waist from behind. I instantly froze and clenched my eyes shut.

"Don't worry, Suze," purred Paul in my ear. "It's only me."

I was about to kick Paul where-it-hurts, when a voice rang out, "_Slater_." Jesse! His voice was firm – yet there was a hint of something unusual. I peered over Paul's shoulder at my Latino Lovely. He looked slightly pale and sticky with something that looked strangely like sweat. There was something else, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, De Silva," Paul greeted him, moving his hands from my waist to my shoulders. "What brings you here for early exorcism?"

Jesse's lips twitched slightly before he said, "That is not much of an option anymore, Slater."

What did he mean? He looked almost feverish, I realized, with his eyes strangely bright and his hands quivering.

"Susannah," whispered Jesse oh-so-softly. For a moment, I wondered why the heck Jesse was doing this when he said he wouldn't…before I noticed something very strange. Standing there, Jesse was _breathing_. Don't tell me I'm crazy! I know he was! His chest was taking in and expelling air very quickly. It hadn't done that in a century and a half.

My eyes must have gone very wide with realization because Jesse smiled and held out a hand for me. I pulled away from Paul and into Jesse's arms. I pressed two fingers to the big vein in his throat and felt the rapid pulse. He _was_ alive!

"Jesse…" I gasped. "How…?"

"Father Dominic and I managed to bring back my body from the past," Jesse explained into my hair. He added in a whisper, so Paul couldn't hear, "with a bit of help from Dr. Slaski."

"_Your dead body?_" I practically shrieked, freaked out.

Chuckling, Jesse replied to me, "Yes. We took my body right after I died."

"But that means your body won't be found," I realized. And then Maria won't be accused for the murderers she and Diego are with no evidence…

"Time is complicated," Jesse admitted, "but everything will be fine. Now…"

I understood why he had trailed off. I glanced back at Paul, who looked like he wasn't sure whether to be furious or depressed. I didn't care about him. I had liked the devil's kisses, but not him. I didn't care when he shouted at us and rushed inside his house, slamming the glass doors.

It was just a very alive Jesse and me now.

Suddenly, my heartbeat wasn't the only quick one around there. Jesse leaned down covered my lips with his. It was more perfect than ever before. Jesse rubbed my back as I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt warm and so very contented with the world. Nothing else mattered. Jesse was alive and mine.

And nothing could change that…

…or how his kisses made me feel.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Please?**


	3. Have I Mentioned Kissing?

**_Kissing_**

By: ChocolateEclar

**A/N: First off, here are the winners of the "Kissing Paul Slater" contest:**

_1st -_ DancinSweethart

_2nd –_ (tied) SugrRush4me and MissVanishedSoul

_3rd -_ Hayley

_Funniest Line - _DoodilyDoo

And yeah, their entries, ROCKED!

**Now, the "Kissing Jesse De Silva" contest winners:**

_1st -_ ChocolateEclar  
  
_2nd -_ (tied) riteandreader and Delilah Wigglesworth  
  
_3rd -_ (tied) IceWolf and sobeit364  
  
_Highly Commended - _Esodes and Amethyst  
  
_Funniest -_ DoodilyDoo

You heard right! I won! OMG! _(blushes)_ I'd like to thank my third grade teacher for this award and…

Okay, I'll stop, but thank you for picking me, Lolly! Congrats to everyone else. You guys rule! (Besides, I would never thank my third grade teacher. She was just plain scary…)

Since I won, I decided to give you all one last chapter for this mini-story. Enjoy…

A/N 2: But first! Here are my responses to all my reviewers!

**To Clavel:** _(blushes)_ Thanks, Clavel.

**To JEsSiE927:** _(sighs)_ Yes, Jesse is very hot when he's jealous… In fact, he's hot all the time! Thanks for reviewing.

**To reesespeices88:** You should definitely check out more entries. They are all great. Thanks for the review!

**To Jesse's Babe:** I think Jesse knew why Suze was doing what she was doing with Paul. Or at least, that's what I was trying to convey in less than 1500 words. _(laughs)_ Thanks for reviewing.

**To happydrummergal:** Yeah, Grandpa Slaski helped out… Thanks again for reviewing!

**To Pens in potatoes:** You got your wish. I continued this…one last time. Thanks for the review.

**To Mystique Angelique:** LOLLY! THANK YOU! _(laughs)_ Sorry, I'm just really excited. This chapter is for you.

**To UnangelicHalo:** Aww. Thanks, Katty-chan. _(winks)_

**To Angelique:** Here's the added chapter… _(laughs)_ Thanks for reviewing.

**To genies9:** Hope you get over that cold. _(winks)_ Thanks you for the review.

**Part Three: **

**Have I Mentioned Kissing?**

I'm not daydreaming about Jesse instead of having a normal conversation with CeeCee about science. Nope, not me.

"Earth to Suze!" Adam said playfully.

Smiling, I shook my head and claimed, "I've landed. No worries."

CeeCee just rolled her eyes and replied, "Right. Were you thinking about – " She paused mid-step to stare at me – or rather who was standing _behind_ me.

"Thinking about who?" I asked huffily.

Adam smirked and whispered sidelong to CeeCee, "'That him?"

"Uh huh," mumbled CeeCee, eyes wide.

"What are you guys muttering about…?" I grumbled before I realized they weren't paying attention to me. I peered behind me at a guy in faded black jeans and a blue t-shirt. "_Oh_," I gulped. The person's hair was dark and thick, and he had very deep, inky eyes.

"Hello, Susannah," said Jesse De Silva with a slight smirk.

"Oh…" was all I was able to reply until I licked my lips and gathered myself together. "Hi, Jesse. This is…umm…"

"CeeCee and Adam," finished CeeCee wryly.

"Yeah, this is CeeCee and Adam," I agreed lamely.

Damn it, Suze! You act as if you've never seen the hottie before! He's your boyfriend, you idiot!

Oh yeah. So he is. Yummm…

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you," said Jesse in that formal sexy way of his.

"Likewise, " answered Adam, saluting the other guy.

"Now, Adam and I have to go. Bye!" said CeeCee hurriedly, shooing Adam away with her.

Thanks for making the fact you guys want us to have privacy so obvious. Too bad it's the end of the school day, so there's like a hundred people in this hallway with us alone!

Oh well. Beggars can't be chooses, I guess.

"I gathered it would be fine to come walk you home," explained Jesse.

"Yeah, it's fine," I mumbled. It's SO more than fine! It's great!

"How was school?" queried Jesse.

"The usual," I laughed. "Boring…"

Grinning, Jesse started to walk with me. "Did you miss me, _querida_?" he teased.

Rolling my eyes, I was about to reply when Kelly Preston appeared at my shoulder. "Suze. This way!" she hissed, nodding her head towards a group of her loyal followers, including Debbie Mancuso.

I forced down the urge to groan, as I told Jesse, "One moment."

The girls were giggling insanely when I got near. "Who's _that_?" whispered Debbie excitedly.

"Oh," I said again that day. Such a vocabulary I have. "You mean Jesse?"

"Jesse! Such a hot name!" said a redhead eagerly.

"Well, yeah," I agreed with a smirk. Here comes the killer… "He's my boyfriend."

"_WHAAAAAT?_" shrieked eight distrait teenage girls. Bull's Eye!

"_B-Boyfriend?_" gasped Kelly.

I nodded mock-sympathetically. Haha! He's all mine, ladies!

Okay, I'm done gloating… It's so much fun though.

"Well, I have to go get back to him. Later, guys," I said.

When I returned to Jesse, he asked, "What are you grinning so widely about, Susannah?"

"Oh," – darn that word – "It's nothing."

"I'm sure," teased Jesse. He was staring down at me in a way that made my chest ache. _Must find privacy, damn it!_

It didn't take long. In only a few moments, we were out behind the school – not near any poison oak or people of course – making out. And, let me tell you, it was the best thing…_ever_. I mean, isn't it most teenage girls' goal to have a boyfriend who loves and protects them and wants to be with them…_forever_? At least, I think Jesse wants to. Be together forever, I mean.

Well, there's one way to find out. Face burning, I leaned away from Jesse and made eye contact with him. How to put this…? Umm…

"Jesse?" I began nervously.

"Yes, Susannah?" Jesse murmured. I could just make out a little smile playing on his lips. He knew what I was trying to say!

"I love you," I squeaked. Yes, squeaked. How embarrassing…

I waited for Jesse to respond, biting my lip. Finally, he whispered in my ear, "I love you as well, _querida_."

It took a long time for the words to set in, but Jesse just patiently waited. After awhile, I went up on my tiptoes and pressed my mouth over his, hard. Jesse rested his hands on my waist, massaging, while I cupped his face.

This was real bliss…kissing Jesse. Forget shopping sprees and fantasies.

He was _real_. And all mine.

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: So, how was that for a conclusion to this mini-fanfic? Hope you all liked it. It was much shorter than I'm used to, but I used the word-limit for this chapter so it matched the other two. Now, please review!


End file.
